falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chems and Consumables
Addiction Certian drinks and foods, and almost all chems have a chance of addiction. Should a player become addicted to a substance, then they will crave that material for a determined period of time untill they either kick the addiction, get cured, or satisfy their craving. Every time an addicted player takes his dependant chem, the time to kick the habbat is reset. The craving translates out to a long debuff that is equal to the drug's Down Effect. If a substance has no down effect, then simply use the debufs in the substance's regular effect. To determine addiction chance after stats modifier, simply subtract the player's EN from the listed addiction chance. Should you have a trait or perk that modifies addiction chance, multiply the addiction chance by this before subtracting EN. Ex. Ted of the wilds has 2 EN and the Chem Resistant perk. He wants to huff Jet. *Jet's addiction chance is 50% *50/2 = 25 *25 - 2 EN = 23 Ted's chance of becoming addicted to jet is 23%. When he gets high, he would roll a d%, and should it land on 23 or lower, he would become depandant on the chem and have withdrawl symptoms for 1 Month should he refuse to feed his cravings. Chems Chems are addictive substances used to imediatly alter the user's state of mind or physicality. They are cheap, highly usefull, change combat, but often come at a penalty after awile, and can be debilitating to a character should they become addicted. Chems also speed up the metabolism of the human body, causing it to process foods and water at a faster rate for a speel, to make up for the energy being used and to filter the toxins. Afterburner Gum *Up Effects: +4 Move Sequence, +2 PE, +3 healing rate (4 hour) *Cool off time: 1 Hour *Down Effects: -2 Move Sequence, -2 ST, +20 fatigue (12 hours) *HNG - 5, H2O -1 *Addiction: 20%, 2 Week *60 Caps, 5 Pack 270 Caps Ant Nectar *Up Effects: +4 ST, -3 IN, -3 CH (6 Hours) *Cool off Time: (6 Hours) *Down Effects: -3 ST (12 Hours) *HNG +5 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Week *40 Caps Ant Queen Pheromones *Effects: +4 CH, +4 LK, +2 PE, -2 IN, +5 Persuasion to opposite gender (6 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (12 Hours) *Addiction: 40%, 1 Week *100 Caps Buffout *Up Effects: +2 ST, +2 AG, +3 EN (6 hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -4 ST, -4 AG, -4 EN (18 hours) *HNG -10 *Addiction: 25%, 2 Week *50 Caps, 6 pill bottle 270 Caps Cateye *Up Effects: No penalty for dark lighting (6 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (6 Hours) *35 Caps, 6 pill bottle 189 Caps Fire Ant Nectar *Up effects: +4 AG, -4 IN, +8 Fire DT (3 Hours) *Cool off time: (3 hours) *Down Effects: -3 AG, -1 IN (6 Hours) *HNG +5 *Addiction: 10%, 2 Weeks *65 Caps Hydra *Up Effects: All crippled limbs are healed after 3 rounds (30 Rounds) *Cool Down: 1 Hour *Down Effects: -2 EN, -2 AG (42 Hours) *HNG -15, H2O -25 *Addiction: 25%, 3 Weeks *110 Caps Jet *Up Effects: +6 Move Sequence, +1 AG, +1 PE (3 hours) *Cool off time: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -6 Move Sequence, -3 AG, -3 PE (12 hours) *HNG -6 *Addiction: 50%, 1 Month (Jet Addiction) *30 Caps, 4 box 108 caps Med-X *Up Effects: +(Medic skill ÷ 2) DT (6 Hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -1 AG, -1 INT (18 Hours) *Addiction: 20%, 2 Weeks *50 caps, 4 Box 180 Caps Mentats *Up Effects: +2 IN, +2 PE, +1 CH (6 Hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -4 IN, -4 PE, -3 CH (6 Hours) *HNG -2, H2O -3 *Addiction: 15%, 1 Week *50 Caps, 6 pill case 270 Caps Psycho *Up Effects: +1 AG, -3 IN, +2 EN, +4 Melee Damage (4 hours) *Cool off time: 4 Hours *Down Effects: -1 AG, -3 PE, -2 EN, -2 Melee Damage (8 hours) *H2O -5 *Addiction: 20%, 3 Weeks *55 Caps, 4 box 198 Caps Rebound *Up Effect: Halves the duration of chem penalties, but not addiction penalties (1 hour) *Cool off: 1 Hour *Down Effect: Double Addiction Chance *H2O -10 *Addiction: 25%, 1 day *75 Caps, 6 pill box 405 Caps Steady *Up Effects: +1 AG, +1 PE, +25% Range (4 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -4 AG, -3 PE (72 Hours) *HNG -5, H2O - 5 *Addiction: 45% 1 Week *60 Caps Turbo *Up Effects: Two Action turns per round (4 Rounds) *Cool Down: 4 Rounds *Down Effects: No movement turn (can still move during the action round) (2 hours) *HNG -10, H2O -15 *Addiction: 30% 3 Days *75 Caps Ultra-Jet (Rocket) *Up Effects: +8 Move Sequence, +2 AG, +2 PE (3 hours) *Cool off time: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -8 Move Sequence, -4 AG, -4 PE (24 hours) *HNG - 15, H2O -10 *Addiction: 70% 1 Month (Jet Addiction) *75 Caps Healing Items These are non-addictive substances that speed up the healing process, or help the body cope with other medical problems, such as radiation, addiction, poison or crippled limbs. Like Chems, most healing medicines tax the body of it's nutrients and thus can reduce your HNG and H2O Antidote *Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects *H20 -10 *35 Caps, 4 Pints (4 uses) 126 Caps Fixer *Removes Addiction penalties for 24 hours, -1 PE *HNG - 5, H2O -5 *65 Caps, 6 Pill box 351 Caps Glow Ointment *(10% + Outdoorsman Skill) Radiation Resistance, -2 IN, -1 CH (24 hours) *H20 -8 *Outdoorsman equivalent of Rad-X *25 caps Healing Powder *½ Outdoorsman Skill in HP, +2 HP per round for 5 rounds after, -2 PE, (12 hours) *HNG -5, H20 -5 *Addiction: 5%, 2 Days *55 Caps, 3 Doses 148 Caps Healing Poultice *Outdoorsman Skill in HP, +2 HP per round for 15 Rounds after, -1 AG (12 Hours) *HNG -7, H20 -7 *Addiction: 10%, 3 days *125 Caps, 3 doses 338 Caps Jet Cure *Cures Jet addiction in 1 hour *HNG -10, H2O -20 *100 Caps, 4 doses 360 Caps Rad-Away *Up Effects: -(10 + Medic skill) RADS (Immediately), again at 2 hours, and again at 4 hours *Down Effect: -2 EN (8 Hours) *HNG -10, H2O -20 *65 Caps, 5 pack 296 Caps Rad-X *(25 + Medic Skill) Radiation Resistance (12 hours) *HNG -4, H2O -10 *40 Caps, 5 pill bottle 180 Caps Splint-Boy *Effects: When wrapped around a crippled limb, this stim and chem soaked gauze will immediately harden into a shell and fix a crippled limb in (24 - Medic skill) hours (Minimum 1 Hour). The stims and thickness of the Splint-Boy allow for it to automaticly set the bones of a crippled limb back in place. *Note: The head and both eyes may all be healed with one use of a Splint-Boy, and the groin and torso may be healed together with one use. *HNG -10, H2O -15 *200 Caps Stimpack *2d8 + Medic Skill in HP *HNG -6, H2O -6 *O.D: 3 uses in 12 hours, -1 EN (12 Hours) *75 Caps, 5 pack 338 Caps Super Stimpack *6d8 + Medic Skill in HP, -1 EN, -1 ST, -1 AG (1 hour) *HNG -9, H2O -9 *O.D: 1 use with another type of stimpack: -1 EN (12 hours) *250 Caps Ultra Stimpack *8d8 + (1.5 x Medic Skill) in HP, -2 EN, -2 ST, -2 AG (4 Hours) *HNG -15, H2O -15 *O.D: 1 use with another type of stimpack: -2 EN (12 hours) *425 Caps Venom Heart *2 PE (4 hours) Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects *H2O -10 *25 Caps, 3 Doses 68 Caps Foods and Beverages Mushromm Cloud *+1 HP/ Round for 5 Rounds *+1 Attack Sequence, - 10 Rads (1 Hour) *HNG 13, H2O 40, RADS -10 *30 Caps Night Stalker Squeezin's *+2 HP/Round for 5 rounds *+1 PE, +2 Sneak, +10 RAD resistance (4 Hours) *HNG 13, H2O 40, RADS 6 *35 Caps Nuka-Cola The Pinicle of refreshment, worshiped by some and loved by all. Take a load off and enjoy a Nuka-Break *+2d6 HP *+1 Move Sequence (1 Hour) *H2O 4, RADS 5 *Addcition Chance: 5%, 1 Week *12 caps Nuka-Cola Quantum A unique varient of the original recipie released before the great war. This beverage glows bright blue in the dark and has an added kick to it. I also causes you pee to glow for a week. *+3d6 HP *+4 Move Sequence, +1 DT (1 Hour) *H2O 2, RADS 10 *Addcition Chance: 10%, 1 Week *60 Caps Nuka Lurk Meat *+5 HP/Round for 3 Rounds *+2 Action Sequence (4 Hour) *HNG 15, Rads 10 *25 caps a lb Quantum Pie *2 Hp/ Round for 10 Rounds *+1 ST, -1 IN, +2 Action Sequence, +10 Rads *HNG 14, RADS 10 *30 caps a Pie Sunset Sasperilla A sweet, delicious beverage. The most popular drink in the west, Nuka-Cola not included. *+1d6 HP *H2O 3 *5 caps Yao-Gui Steak 1 lb of grilled yao-Gui meat. For some explicable reason, it always makes the eater more agressive for a while.... *+1HP/Round for 10 Rounds *+2 Melee Damage (4 Hours) *HNG 15, Rads 18 *35 Caps Alcohol For all the players who want to get their drink on, here is a conversion chart for shots from pints. A 2 oz. shot is also the same size as a dose of poison. Drunkeness Alcohol tollerance is END based, the tougher you are, the more you can put down. Every beer, shot, mixer or glass of wine you drink counts as 1 on your drunkeness scale. The human liver (ghoul and Super mutant included) will drop your drunk scale by 1 drink an hour. You must get at least buzzed to feel the stats effects of an alcoholic drink. It takes 2 more drinks for a super mutant to get drunk then a human, and 1 less drink for a ghoul to get drunk then a human. Alcohols You must get at least buzzed to feel the stats effects of an alcoholic drink. Atomic Cocktail *Up Effects: +5 Fire and Energy DT, +1 PE (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (4 Hours) *H2O -1, RADs +10 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Month (Alcohol Addiction) *24 Caps a Drink, 87 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Beer/ Wine A beer or bottle of wine brewed after the war. A cocktail. Heady, alcoholic and refreshing. *Up Effects: -1 PE, +1 Cha, +2 All DTs (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +5 *Addiction Chance 5% *Price: 4 Caps a Drink, 15 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Gamma Gulp Beer *Up Effects: +5% radiation resistance, -1 PE, +1 CH (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (2 hours) *H20 -2, RADS -5 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction Chance: 10%, 1 Month *Price: 16 Caps a Drink, 58 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Hard Liquor Hard Booze: Scotch, Brandy, Whisky, Vodka, Etc. *Up Effects: -1 IN, -2 PE, -1 AG, +1 STR, +2 DT (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Down Effects: -2 PE, -4 DTs (2 hours) *H20 -2, RADS +15 *Addiction Chance: 5%, 1 Month *Price: 5 Caps a Shot, 72 Caps for a Fifth (16 Shots) Mixed Drinks/ Cocktails *Up Effects: +1 PE, +1 Cha, -2 AG (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE, -1 AG (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +5 *Addiction Chance 5% *Price: 6 Caps a Drink, 22 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) MoonShine While not always moonshine whiskey, this represents extremely alcoholic beverages such as moonshine, jagermister, and everclear. *Up Effects: -2 IN, -1 PE, +2 STR, +4 DT (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Down Effects: -1 PE, -1 ST, -4 DT (2 hours) *H20 -4, RADS 10 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction Chance: 10%, 1 Month *Price: 25 Caps a Shot, 180 Caps for a Pint (8 Shots) Party Time Shot (Mentat Bomb) *Up Effects: +3 CH, +1 IN, +1 PE (3 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -3 CH, -2 IN (3 Hours) *H20 -3, RADS +15 *Alcoholic Content x 3 *Addiction: 20%, 1 Month *Price: 20 Caps a Shot, 144 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Pre-War Wine If there is one upside to living in the post-apocalyptic future, its that the wine is fantastic. Having aged over 200 years, these little gems are suprisingly common and enjoyable. *Up Effects: -2 PE, +2 Cha, +4 All DTs (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Down Effects: -2 PE (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction Chance: 5%, 1 Month *Price: 150 Caps a Bottle (Quart, 2 Drinks) Roentgen Rum *Up Effects: +20% Radiation Resistance, -1 PE, -1 AG, +2 DT (2 hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -2 PE, -2 DT (2 hours) *H20 -2, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Month *20 Caps a Shot, 144 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Voodoo *Up Effects: +3 LK, +2 PE, +20% Critical Chance (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -3 LK, -2 PE, +5% Critical failure Chance *H20 -4, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Month *30 Caps a Shot, 216 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Weapon Binding Ritual *Up Effects: +2 DT, +4 Melee Damage, -1 HP/Round, -1 PE, -3 IN (30 Rounds) *Cool off: 1 hour *Down Effects: -2 PE, -2 IN, -1 EN (2 Hours) *H20 -5, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Week *30 Caps a Drink, 108 Caps for a growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Category:Simple system